Frosted Ivy
by StarryPawprints
Summary: Ivy Frost isn't just a normal pegasas, but she used to be. She used to live the life of a model, but everything changes in a dark alley one night. This story contains mostly OCs, there are only three real characters. It only contains five chapters, so it's a quick read.


Ivy Frost

The time is nearing. The rainbow factory guards are going to arrive soon, so I must hurry. I don't wish for ponies to forget my story. This is how it all began.

Chapter One

It was just a normal day, I was running my errands in Ponyville. Everything was going fine. I then realized I was running short of bits, so I looked for an alley where I could fly off without getting in anypony's way. I found one shortly, and was beginning to fly off when I heard a click. I turned around. There were five ponies, all pegasi. They were staring at me, and my colorful body. "Get in the cart, and no pony gets hurt." I knew something was up, and I should obey. But I'm not one of those type of pony. I pulled out my dagger. The handle was covered with earth green leather, and in the middle, there was a frosted ivy leaf. The pegasus who seemed to be the leader said, "Gag her." One of his cronies did so, eyeing the dagger clutched between my teeth, and everything went black as a bag was tossed over my head.

Chapter Two

I woke up awhile later. I realized there were metal bands surrounding my body. I was strapped to a medical table. In front of me, there was a contraption that had a needle and that thing that doctor's use to take your blood. I called out. "Hello? Is anypony here?" A blue and yellow pony covered in blood came over. "Hmm. They could have gotten a better shade of pony, but you'll have to do." "Huh? Is this some sort of prank? I think it is. Okay, Connor, I'm sorry for all the times I've scared you and pranked you. You can come out now!" I said, a little freaked out. "Who is this Connor you speak of?" The stallion said, interested. "Oh, just my friend I love to scare." "Perhaps we shall hunt him down, eh? Or you could just shut up." "Okay, I'll shut up. But first you need to tell me where I am." He smirked. "You haven't guessed yet? You're in the rainbow factory." I gasped, wishing for it to not be true. "I thought the rainbow factory was fake, a mare's tale!" According to the story, rainbows are made out of ponies. That's why there aren't very many criminals in Ponyville, or Cloudsdale. Go figure. "Ok, it's your turn!" the stallion said, a little hysterically. He pulled a lever, and the needle started to move. Towards me. I screamed as it honed in on my pelt. I sat there for a while, watching as the color was sucked out of me. At some point, a thousand painkillers were ejected into me, so I'd stop screaming. I was able to fall into a deep sleep.

Chapter Three

I awoke a few hours later. I looked at my body, which used to be a beatiful tint of violet. But it was now black. The color of nightmares. The blue stallion walked around the corner,into the room."That parts done. Now for the fun part!"He unlocked my bonds, and hauled me onto his crimson-stained pelt. I didn't feel anything. He gave me a tour of the factory. We soon passed a mirror. He paused, for my benefit. I gazed into the mirror, horrified. My eyes had turned red, and my mane, stark white. "You monster!" I sobbed into his shoulder. "Yeah, I get that a lot." He retorted. We soon came upon the crusher, where they throw the bodies of the colorless ponies. He threw my body on, and went to pull a lever. I lay there, sobbing as I neared the jaws. And then, there was a flash of brown. I glimpsed a cutie mark of a compass. And then, I was in the air, and on the ground. "FLY AWAY!", my hero shouted. As I stood, another pegasus appeared, and cut off my wings with a scalpel. I didn't feel pain, because of the painkillers. Again, my hero saved me, and put an impenetrable forcefield around me. He, or she as I soon discovered, was an _alicorn_! She threw all the pegasus onto the crusher. As soon as she was done, she helped me up, out of my pool of blood. I then fainted.

Chapter Four

I woke up on a hospital bed. I checked to make sure I wasn't in the factory. I wasn't. "Um, hi. I'm happy you're awake!" said somepony. I soon figured out after scoping the room that it was my heroines. "Thanks for getting me out of there. My name's Ivy Frost. What's yours?" The mare looked at me. "Compass."

We chatted, and we actually have a lot in common. We're both orphans. Her parents were shocked to death by Discord, and mine were killed by Chrysalis. I soon asked for a mirror. My ear had a nick in it. A nurse came in. "Hello dear, are you feeling alright?" I shrugged. "Could be better." "Dear, we must discuse the matter of your wings. Would you want to have them?" "Um, sure. I'll attach them to my dagger, so it can fly." I said jokingly. She seemed to think I was serious, so she got my wings. They were clean. Compass must have got them for me, and cleaned them up. I got my dagger out of my satchel, and Compass attached them to the dagger with her magic. I shoved the dagger back into my satchel. The nurse piped up again. "Now, we must get you to the surgeon so he can get you some wings." I woke up later. I then remembered I probably just got new wings. I saw that my wings were mechanical. Each feather was soft and was in a bunch with other feathers. The feathers were bunched together with copper, and each bunch of feathers were attached to a bar of copper, and the bar was connected to my body with sheet copper. ( know,this is really confusing, sorry!) Just as I was starting to test them out, a doctor rushed into the room. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Don't do that!" I then stopped, and folded them. "Now, let me tell you about those wings of yours. They are extra special! They let you fly at the speed of sound. Your friend chose them for you.", he said, nodding at the window, where Compass was waving like a madwoman.

After that...

Compass and I got to be good friends, and the rainbow factory was shut down, and all the workers killed. The only rainbows are made by Rainbow Dash now. I now live a happy life, happily pranking and scaring people. Me and Compass are roommates, along with Hawthorn Neon, Compass's cousin. I don't see how they're related. Compass is so logical, meanwhile Hawthorn is literally neon everything! They're both girls and alicorns, though.


End file.
